hyung
by Jo KyuZha
Summary: chapter 4 UP! sumarry: Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin karena hanya Sungminlah yang dimilikinya. GS/Brother-ship/ judul ga nyambung sama isinya hoho. RnR please, but don't like don't read oke? KyuWook/KyuHyuk/MinWook/MinHyuk(?)/ Gomawo for all riviewers :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hyung

Author: Evil Young

Genre/rate/pair: friendship/family/(?)/Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin

Summary: Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin karena hanya Sungminlah yang dimilikinya

Biasa GS kkkk #digeplak

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pigura ditangannya sendu, lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu sedang kesepian saat ini, dirumah sebesar itu hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa maid. Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya diranjang namun tangannya tidak lepas dari pigura yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Putih hanya itu yang terlihat namun seperti tak pernah bosan Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit hampir setiap hari. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

"eomma… appa," gumamnya sebelum alam mimpi menariknya, genggaman pada figura itu semakin erat.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?" Sungmin bertanya pada salah satu pelayan dirumahnya, dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Sudah tuan muda baru saja tidur setelah meminum obatnya," jawab pelayan tersebut.

Sungmin tahu dia seperti hyung yang kurang bertanggung jawab, pekerjaannya seakan membunuh waktunya bersama Kyuhyun, dia sangat mencemaskan adik satu-satunya itu. Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga adiknya 24jam penuh seperti dulu, padahal sekarang ini Kyuhyun pasti sangat membutuhkannya, Kyuhyun…

"EOMAAAAA,," teriakan dari salah satu kamar menyadarkan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk lelah di salah satu sofa,Sungmin sangat tahu teriakan itu. Ini sudah terjadi hampir satu bulan ini, sontak Sungmin berdiri dan berlari, menuju sumber suara, kecemasan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"KYU?" Sungmin membuka paksa pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bersandar di tepi ranjang, tangannya meremas rambutnya kasar, salah satu pelayan sedang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun tapi tidak berhasil. Sungmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar, pelayan yang sedari tadi berada di sisi Kyuhyun terus mengguman kata 'maaf' pada Kyuhyun dan menatap iba pada Sungmin.

"Mianhae, tuan muda mohon maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu jika tuan muda Kyuhyun belum benar-benar tidur, saja ceroboh mengambil figura itu," ujar pelayan tersebut, Sungmin tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk sembari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Keluarlah Kyuhyun biar aku yang mengurus," perintah Sungmin, tanpa bertanya apapun para pelayan langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar diujung ranjang.

Kyuhyun mendongak, manatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong dan mata sembab yang memerah Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun baru saja menangis.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun hangat, rasa lelah yang menderanya seakan menghilang tergantikan oleh kecemasan pada adik semata wayangnya. Tanpa terasa air mata Sungmin sudah mengalir ketika dia memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun begitu ringkih tulang-tulangnya terasa menusuk saat kau memeluknya.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Kyuhyun adik manjaku kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Hyung merindukanmu, hyung lebih senang melihat kau yang manja daripada kau yang rapuh seperti ini, kau harunya nakal dan jahil atau jahat bukan terpuruk seperti ini. Aku merasakan Kyuhyun mulai tenang nafasnya sudah teratur sekarang, aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Tidur?" tanyaku sepelan mungkin padanya, aku takut jika menggunakan suara sedikit lebih keras dia akan terkejut, padahal dulu aku selalu berteriak setiap kali memanggilnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, perlahan aku merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Tidurlah!" ucapku lagi, perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian kembali terbuka dan manatapku.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi kan?" tanyanya lirih dan serak, ahhh aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, dulu dia bahkan sering sekali membalas teriakanku dengan teriakan juga. Aku mengangguk, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hyung akan tidur bersamamu disini, tidurlah!" kataku sembari membaringkan diri disampingnya, aku melihat Kyuhyun kembali memeluk figura yang berukuran cukup besar, yang didalamnya terdapat foto kami satu keluarga, ayah, ibu, aku dan Kyuhyun. Aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang nafasnya mulai teratur. Aku melihat figura yang dipeluknya, mencoba merasakan seberapa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Kehilangan orang tua kami tepat didepan mata memang menyakitkan bukan? Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti kehilangan dirinya yang dulu.

Bagaimana aku harus mengembalikannya? Kyuhyun kami yang jahat, ayah ibu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang manja harus kehilangan kalian tepat di depan matanya adalah sebuah pukulan terberat baginya. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata, kelelahan kembali merasuki tubuhnku sebenarnya hatiku lebih lelah seperti ini. Perlahan alam mimpi menariku dengan sejuta pengharapannya. Berharap esok akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

Enaknya END/TBC ya?

.

.

.

Hah? Aku ini bikin apaan sih? #mikir


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hyung

Author: Evil Young

Genre/rate/pair: friendship/family/(?)/Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin

Summary: Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin karena hanya Sungminlah yang dimilikinya

Biasa GS kkkk #digeplak

.

.

.

Gadis itu melamun menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tak di perdulikannya sekelilingnya yang mulai gaduh karena teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah mulai berdatangan, baginya saat ini pemandangan dilura lebih menyenangkan.

"melamun lagi Wook-ah…." Seseorang menyapanya seperti biasa, gadis yang dipanggil Wook itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya sahabatnya telah berada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Annyeong Hyukkie," sapanya sembari tersenyum. Gadis yang dipanggil hyukkie itupun ikut tersenyum.

"kau meridukannya?" Hyukkie bertanya penuh selidik tapi senyummnya tak lepas dari bibir manisnya. Ryeowook tersenyum kembali.

"ini sudah hampir 1 bulan kan?" Ryeowook bertanya, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Benar! Tuan mudan Evil yang manja itu sudah hampir 1 bulan tidak masuk sekolah, bagaimana keadannya sekarang yah?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan salah satu tangan berada di ala Detective Conan. Kartun kesayangannya. Ryeowook terkikik, namun hanya sebentar ingatannya kembali pada sosok pria Evil teman sekelasnya, yang hampir 1 bulan ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"Apa kau ingin menjenguknya?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi. Ryeowook menatapnya, kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan?

"bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita menjenguknya? Bukankan kita belum sempat menjenguknya kecuali ketika dia dirumah sakit dan ketika pemakaman kedua orang tuanya?" Ryeowook megangguk Hyukie benar mereka belum menjenguk Kyuhyun kembali setelah hari itu, bukannya tidak mau tapi salahkan waktu ulangan semester yang tidak tepat itu, sehingga dirinya dan Hyukie harus terkurung dirumah setelah pulang sekolah atau omelan eomma menunggu.

"baiklah pulang sekolah kita kerumahnya, aku juga kangen dengan Sungmin oppa." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar ketika menyebut nama kakak Kyuhyun tersebut, Ryeowook tahu sudah sangat lama Eunhyuk mengagumi sosok seorang Sungmin.

"Sungmin oppa sedang bekerja, ketika jam itu dan dia akan pulang malam apa kau lupa?" Ryeowook bertanya mencoba menjatuhkan harapan Eunhyuk. Senyum dibibir Eunhyuk menghilang, Ryeowook terkikik, ada kesenangan tersendiri jika berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya ini.

"Kau merusak mood ku hari ini," Eunhyuk berkata kesal, berdiri dari duduknya di hadapan Ryeowook, dan berpindah kebangkunya sendiri di samping Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"tapi aku benar kan?" Tanya Ryeowook, kikikan kecil tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Berhenti tertawa," jawab Eunhyuk merajuk.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, dirumah yang cukup tidak asing bagi mereka karena mereka bukan hanya 1 atau 2 kali kemari, tentu saja karena mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan salah satu anggota rumah ini. Kyuhyun. Ya hanya mereka teman wanita yang dekat dengan namja Evil manja itu. Sebenarnya itu karena Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani menantang dan melawan pria Evil manja tersebut. Sedangkan Ryeowook bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu karena Ryeowook adalah sahabat Eunhyuk.

"Ah nona Eunhyuk, nona Ryeowook silahkan masuk," ujar salah satu pelayan yang membukakan pintu. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan.

"duduklah dulu! Saya buatkan minuman," Pelayan yang tadi akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua, yang kini sedang duduk manis diruang tamu.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu," seseorang yang bardiri di tangga menuju ruang tamu mengagetkan mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis ketika dia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sungmin oppa," Jawabnya riang berdiri dari duduknya, Sungmin mendekati keduanya. Ahhh Eunhyuk benar-benar sedang beruntung. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya bertemu Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sungmin bertanya seraya duduk di salah satu sofa dihadapan mereka.

"Kami baik, mian baru datang kemari, bagaiamana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin tentu saja. Ryeowook tersenyum maklum.

"Kyuhyun ada dikamarnya sedang tidur, kalian baru pulang sekolah?"

"Eum.. oppa tidak bekerja?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hari ini oppa ingin menemani Kyunie,"

"apa kami boleh melihat Kyuhyun sekarang?" akhirnya Ryeowook memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Temui saja dikamarnya, oppa akan pergi berbelanja dulu ada sesuatu yang harus dibeli."

"apa aku boleh ikut?" Eunhyuk bertanya penuh harap. Ryeowook mencubit lengan sahabatnya.

"Oppa jangan dengarkan dia, otaknya sudah mulai tidak waras karena pelajaran matemaika dan fisika tadi. Oppa pergilah kami akan langsung kekamar Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menjawab, sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang cemberut, menuju kelantai atas meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya menatap kepergian dua gadis itu dengan senyum yang amat sangat manis, entah apa yang sedang dalam pikirannya saat ini, melihat dua gadis itu datang membuat hatinya merasa senang, bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Bukan karena keduanya tapi lebih tepatnya salah satu gadis itu, gadis ceria yang dikaguminya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Gadis dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Gadis yang menurutnya begitu cantik.

.

.

.

TBC kkkkkkkk

KABURRRRRRR

Thanx yang udah baca n ripiu jeongmal gomawo ^^

Kkkkkk ada yang minta Incent YAOI neh? Maaf banget kayaknyaga bisa saya ga aahli membuat YAOI bisa baca tapi ga bisa bikin *dilempar ke jurang* kk


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hyung Author: Evil  
Young Genre/rate/pair:  
friendship/family/(?)/Kyuhyun,  
Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Sungmin  
Summary: Kyuhyun  
membutuhkan Sungmin karena  
hanya Sungminlah yang  
dimilikinya. Biasa GS kkkk  
#digeplak

.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing bagi mereka, dulu saat tuan manja itu masih aktif bersekolah mereka pernah diajak beberapa kali bersama keruangannya. Karena mereka selalu satu kelompok jika ada pekerjaan kelompok disekolah, salahkan Kyuhyun tuan manja jahil itu tidak mau dipasangkan dengan gadis lain selain Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk dia selalu mengatakan kalau gadis-gadis itu pasti akan berisik dan mengoceh ini itu. Karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai seorang gadis karena itu dia lebih bisa nyaman bersama Eunhyuk dan untuk Ryeowook dia juga tidak seberisik gadis -gadis centil itu bila dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga seorang gadis kyu!" Eunhyuk berseru kesal. Kyuhyun menampakkan seringainya.  
"Apa maksudmu? Bagian mana dari dirimu yang menunjukkan kau seorang wanita?" Kyuhyun bertanya melihat Eunhyuk dari bawak keatas. Sepatu cats hitam, rok longgar, baju longgar, rambut sebahu, tanpa make up.  
"Kebanyakan gadis-gadis itu memakai pakaian yang pas di tubuh mereka termasuk seragam, sedangkan kau? Ku pikir kepala sekolah salah memberimu rok!" Ujarnya santai.  
"YA! Jo Kyuhyun mati kau!" Dan terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar! Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pasrah.  
"Bahkan Ryeowook saja masih terlihat manis!" Kyuhyun mengimbuhkan dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin murka sedangkan untuk Ryeowook, wajahnya memerah. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis pendiam, mereka gadis berisik dan ceria tapi bagi Kyuhyun asalkan mereka tidak terlalu centil padanya itu sudah cukup. Kyuhyun membenci gadis-gadis yang sok diam tapi begitu berurusan dengannya mereka akan menampakkan sifat aslinya, centil dan menyebalkan.  
Mereka terpaku menatap nanar pada sosok itu, dia biasanya terlihat jahat dengan seringai meremehkan, jika dalam keadaan normal Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pasti sudah adu mulut dan saling jitak karena Eunhyuk berani memasuki kamar itu tanpa ijin si empunya.  
Enhyuk yang pertamakali mendekati sosok yg kini sedang tertidur menyamping, duduk dilantai samping ranjang pemuda itu, sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun Eunhyuk bisa menatap wajah pemuda tesebut dengan jelas. Tulang pipinya begitu menonjol, bibir yang biasanya menampakkan seringai jahat mengerikan kini terlihat pucat. Sememtara Eunhyuk mengamati kyuhyun, Ryeowook masih teriam ditempatnya, di dekat pintu belum beranjak.

"Wook-a?" Ujar Eunhyuk lirih takut suaranya membangunkan pemuda yang masih tertidur, beruntung Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya.  
"Ne?" Ryeowook menjawab menatap Eunhyuk yang bahkan masih menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Kemarilah! Bukankah kau juga meridukannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.  
Ryeowook mendekat ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah orang yang hampir satu bulan tidak dilihatnya.  
"Die terlihat semakin kurus," Ryeowook berujar lirih.  
"Eum! Kau benar, apa dia Kyuhyun kita?" Enhyuk bertanya, manatap ke arah Ryeowook.  
"Entahlah!"  
Hening tidak ada staupun dari mereka yang berniat kembali bicara, hanya menatap laki-laki itu dalam diam.

.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, tidak bukan! Bukan karena mimpi buruk kali ini, hanya saja seperti ingin sekali membuka mata tapi takut menerima kenyataan. Cahaya matahari itu menyebalkan menganggu tidurnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit demi sedikit mulai fokus pada sekitar. Dia melihatnya, sepasang mata itu. Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba dapat melihat mata itu disini? Ini kamarnya kan? Bukan sekolah! Kyuhyun masih menatapnya apa dia begitu merindukan gadis itu, teman satu kelasnya, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat senyum gadis itu. Mereka masih saling menatap seolah terhipnotis oleh mata masing-masing.  
"Kyu," salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara, begitu nyata dan Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan ini bukan mimpi. Kyuhyun menatap gadis satunya yang kini sedang tersenyum sedih padanya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap gadis pertama, pandangannya kembali sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini termasuk dua gadis itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan kedua gadis itu.  
"YA! Apa-apaan itu?" Eunhyuk berteriak kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook masi terdiam.  
"Pulanglah!" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara walau sangat lirih.  
Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terdiam mereka belum mengerti situasinya, Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sudah lancang masuk kekamarnya tanpa ijin darinya? Seharusnya dia marah kah? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?  
"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Eunhyuk adalah yang membuka suara pertama kali. Kyuhyun tidak ada nia menatapnya.  
"Kubilang pulanglah! Aku ingin istirahat,"  
"Apa-apaan itu? Kami sudah meluangkan waktu kemari dan kau bahkan tidak ingin hanya sekedar menyapa kami?"  
"Hyukkie, sudahlah!"  
"Dia Wook! Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya dia kenapa?"  
"Hyukkie!"  
"Aku tahu dia tepukul karena orangtuanya meninggal, dan jika ditanya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya, aku memang akan menjawab tidak tahu, tapi apakah dia harus bersikap seperti ini? Mengacuhkan kita? Menyiksa dirinya? Menambah beban Sungmin oppa?" Eunhyuk bertanya marah, dia kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sepeeti anak-anak.  
Mereka tertegun termasuk seseorang yang berada di belakang pintu.  
Sungmin tertegun niat awalnya adalah mengajak kedua gadis itu plus Kyuhyun jika anak itu mau untuk makan bersama, Sungmin sangat senang dengan berkunjungnya kedua gadis itu, sudah sejak lama dia tidak melihatnya gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah ketika orangtuanya masih ada.  
Sungmin ingat ketika itu dia hanya berdua dirumah dan mereka (Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk) pulang bersama Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sungmin yang memang selalu bertugas untuk memasak mencoba untuk memasak untuk orang lain, biasanya dia hanya akan memasak untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya itupun hanya ketika orangtua mereka tidak dirumah.  
Sungmin yang memang saat itu sudah tertarik pada gadis itu merasa berdebar takut jika masakan buatannya tidak enak atau terlalu asin.  
"Ini enak, oppa luar biasa selain tampan, pintar, baik dan pandai memasak! Aku tidak akan melewatkan jika oppa suka padaku! Kau luar biasa oppa! Tidak seperti seseorang," Sungmin tersenyum senah, tidak dia berbunga, dikatakan luar biasa oleh seseorang yang disukai adalah kesenangan tersendiri.  
Sungmin masih terdiam suara itu sangat dikenalnya dia tidak munafik semua yang dikatakan gadis di dalam itu-yang berbicara pada Kyuhyun- adalah benar! Dia terkadang merasa lelah, dia ingin Kyuhyunnya seperti dulu sehingga beban pikirannya berkurang dan bisa lebih fokus pada urusan kantor. Sungmin heran bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu tentang perasaannya.  
"Kau fikir hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan Sungmin oppa? Dia kehilangan orang tua kalian, lebih cepat mengurus perusahaan dan mempertahankan perusahan di usianya sekarang? Dan lagi harus memkirkan kau juga yang seperti mayat hidup?" Terdengar lagi teriakan dari dalam kamar Sungmin belum ada keinginan untuk beranjak.  
"Hyukkie!" Seorang lainnya menanggapi. Tapi belum ada respon dari pria di dalam sana.  
Tidak ingin lebih lama disana Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi perasaannya tidsk dapat terdefinisikan, dia harus apa? Sedih?kesal? Terkejut? Senang? Tidak Sungmin pungkiri ada sebersit perasaan senang dihatinya. Senyum tipis terukir indah di bibirnya.

.

"Ayo kita keluar Wook aku malas disini!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Ryeowook hanya menurut tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan aksi membelakangi mereka. Mereka akan leuar dari ruangan itu sebelum Eunhyuk kembali terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Kau harus memikirkan Sungmin oppa Kyu! Jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kami pulang annyeong!"  
Mereka tidak tahu mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu jika saat ini seorang Jo Kyuhyun sedang terisak dalam diamnya.

.

Sungmin menatap kedua gadis yang kini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas salah satu gadis disana sedang dalam mood terburuknya. sungmin tersenyum.  
"Sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?" Sapa Sungmin ketika mereka sudah dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk masih cemberut. Ryeowook tersenyum.  
"Sudah oppa! Kami akan pulang sekarang," Ryeowook mengatakan dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.  
"Makan dulu! Aku sudah memasak untuk kita!" Mendengar kata 'makan' senyum dibibir Eunhyuk mengembang indah matanya berbinar dan Sungmin tahu akan sepeti ini. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum manatap sahabatnya. Sungmin bersyukur 'dia' kemari rasanya beban yang selama satu bulan ini ada dipundaknya, lelah yang menghantuinya menguap begitu saja hanya dengan melihat senyum'nya'.

.

"Oppa memang selalu luar biasa," Eunhyuk berkata di sela-sela makannya. Sungmin tersenyum.  
"Kami pamit oppa, masakanmu sangat enak!"  
"Terimakasih,"  
"Oppa harus kuat ne? Aku yakin pria manja di dalam sana akan segera kembali ke sifat awalnya dan oppa jangan sampai sakit kepala, oppa harus jaga kesehatan, oppa ha.."  
"Aigooo! Hyuk-ah kapan kita akan pulang jika kau terus mnegoceh begitu?"  
"Mianhae, kami pamit oppa!" Sungmin menatap dua gadis itu penuh senyum.  
"Hati-hati,benar tidak ingin aku antar?"  
"Ne! Tidak apa-apa oppa, kami kan berdua lagi pula ini masih sore!"  
"Baiklah!"  
Sungmin menatap punggung'nya' yang semakin menjauh sebenarnya ada keinginan dalam hati Sungmin agar gadis itu tetap disini, disisinya memberikan senyum itu untuknya, mungkin hari-harinya akan lebih terasa ringan. Tidak! Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah siap menghadapi hari esok, bayangan gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum padanya ketika sedang melahap makanan buatannya dengan lahap menjadi kekuatan tersendiri baginya. Senyum benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Sungmin.  
Setelah dia tidak bisa melihat punggung mereka, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya, udara semakin dingin dan ya Tuhan! Kenapa Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum?  
"Hyung!" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata, Sungmin terkejut, dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berada di tangga.  
"Kyu?"  
"'Aku ingin bicara!"  
"Eh?"

.

TBC

.  
Okehhhhhhh! Ketebak siapa yang diSukai Sungmin sampe-sampe bikin Sungmin oppa senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila? #plak  
Saksikan kisah selajutnya hohohohohoho  
#ngilang  
Okeh karena ini nulis dan apdet pia HP jadi maaf kalo banyak typo ga diedit dulu soalnya langsung post. Males ngeditnya pusing kkkk #plak *ngilang lagi*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hyung Author: Evil  
Young Genre/rate/pair:  
friendship/family/(?)/Kyuhyun,  
Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Sungmin  
Summary: Kyuhyun  
membutuhkan Sungmin karena  
hanya Sungminlah yang  
dimilikinya. Biasa GS kkkk  
#digeplak

.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan aksi diamnya, Sungmin tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini saja dia sudah senang satidaknya ada kemajuan pada diri Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu?" Sungmin berkata hati-hati tidak ingin mengejutkan sang adik. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya ada yang berbeda dari Sungmin, sinar matanya tidak secerah dulu, wajahnya juga tampak lelah meskipun senyum itu tidak berubah masih hangat seperti dulu tapi Kyuhyun tahu ada yang berbeda dengan senyum itu, apakah yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar? Sungmin selama ini merasa lelah.  
"Tidurlah Kyu, jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatap Sungmin yang masih tersenyum.  
"Hyung antar kau ke kamar," Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dihadapan Kyuhyun.  
"Hyung!"  
"Kyu?"  
"Aku minta maaf," Kyuhyun berkata lirih membuat Sungmin tertegun dan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Sungmin masih belum mengatakan apapun karena dia tahu Kyuhyun masih belum selesai bicara. Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk tapi kali ini di samping Kyuhyun.  
"A…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hyung, selama ini menyusahkanmu terpuruk dengan keadaanku membiarkanmu sendirian seperti ini, maaf hyung aku hanya… Hanya belum terbiasa tanpa eomma dan appa, aku selalu merasa mereka hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali suatu hari nanti," Kyuhyun terisak dadanya benar-benar sesak jika ingatannya di bangunkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin mengerti dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun karena diapun merasakan hal yang sama.  
"Hyung mengerti perasaanmu Kyu, kita lewati ini bersama," Sungmin berkata memeluk sayang Kyuhyun yang masih terisak, hey sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini.  
"Hyung, apa kau membenciku?" Kyuhyun bertanya melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menatapnya. Sungmin kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis, kenapa adiknya jadi bodoh?  
"Siapa yang mengatakan aku membencimu? Bawa dia kemari!"  
"Aku serius hyung, selama ini aku begitu menyusahkanmu apa kau tidak membenciku?"  
"Kyuhyun dengar! Aku hyungmu bagaimana aku bisa membencimu? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang, jika aku membencimu bagaimana aku bisa tetap bertahan disini? Aku memang pernah merasa lelah dengan semua ini, tapi bukan lelah yang seperti itu, hanya lelah setiap hari mengurusi perusahaan tapi saat pulang kerumah tidak disambut dengan kejahilanmu hanya tatapan kosong darimu, jika boleh jujur hyung lebih senang kau tidak seperti ini, bukan kau yang seperti ini yang hyung harapkan jika pulang dari kantor, aku ingin kau yang dulu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan kuat sehingga aku tidak harus berfikir bagaimana keadaanmu setiap saat," Sungmin berkata panjang lebar menumpahkan semua keinginannya pada Kyuhyun, tidak! Sungmin tidak akan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja dan Kyuhyun berhak melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, perkataan gadis itu tadi siang membuatnya berfikir Kyuhyun bukan harus didiamkan atau dimaklumi tapi harus dikembalikan harus diarahkan selama ini dia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun sehingga dia bahkan tidak berani membentak Kyuhyun, tapi gadis itu berbeda, dia dengan gamblang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya bahkan tanpa Sungmin katakan gadis itu tahu kelelahan yang terpancar di wajah Sungmin, dan mengungkapkan pada kyuhyun apa yang dirasakannya, perkataan gadis itu benar-benar mewakili semua yang ingin Sungmin ucapkan pada Kyuhyun.  
"Maaf hyung,"  
"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, mulailah hidup yang baru bersama hyung, kita lewati ini bersama, dua orang lebih baik daripada satu, kembalilah pada Kyuhyun yang dulu sebelum appa dan eomma pergi,"  
"Aku akan berusaha Hyung, maafkan aku," Sungmin tersenyum, dia sepertinya harus benar-benar berterimaksih pada gadis itu.  
"Tidurlah! Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat,"  
"Ne, Hyung!"

.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang, apa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum? Ini berawal dari kedatangan seorang gadis yang menempati tempat khusus dihatinya, bertemu dengannya saja dia sudah senang dan apa lagi? Gadis itu tahu semua isi hatinya padahal dia bahkan selalu menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, gadis itu membelanya, gadis itu tersenyum padanyan dan terakhir Kyuhyun bahkan mau bicara setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu, apa gadis itu benar-benar membawa keberutungan padanya?  
"Eunhyuk-ah, jongmal gomawo," ucapnya pelan pada udara kosong disekitarnya, berharap angin malam itu bisa menyampaikan beribu terimakasih pada gadis itu, gadis yang semakin indah dimata Sungmin, dulu dia menyukain gadis itu karena keceriaannya dan sekarang meskipun baru bertemu lagi setelah hampir satu bulan Sungmin tahu dia semakin menyukai gadis itu.

.

Keesokan paginya Sungmin terbangun dalam keadaan lebih segar, Sungmin benar-benar sudah siap menghadapi hari ini. setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapih dia segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum dia akan pergi ke kantor.  
"Sarapan sudah siap tuan muda, silahkan!" Ujar salah satu maid, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Sungmin segera menuju ruang makan.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, tentu saja setelah beberapa lama dia hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar entah itu sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam dia hanya akan melakukannya di dalam kamar, tapi hari ini berbeda dia ingin bersama hyungnya kembali seperti dulu sarapan dan makan bersama. Beberapa maid yang melihatnya haya dapat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menuruni tangga dan berpakaian rapih.

Sendiri lagi, itulah apa yang berada dalam pikiran Sungmin tapi tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah ada kemajuan kemarin dia sudah mulai mau berbicara dan Sungmin yakin sebentar lagi dia akan segera dapat sarapan dan makan bersama dengan sang adik.  
"Hyung!" Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dari mengolesi(?) Roti dengan selai, dia tertegun baru saja dia berfikir merindukan saat sarapan bersama dengan sang adik, kini orang itu tepat berdiri di seberang meja makan.  
"Kyu?"  
"Eummm.. A.. Aku, bolehkah aku sarapan bersamamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.  
"Tentu saja, sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk sarapan bersama? Duduklah!"  
Tanpa diminta dua kali Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Sungmin.  
"Makan yang banyak Kyu,"  
"Ne, hyung."

Gadis itu benar, tinggal menunggu waktu sebentar lagi sampai Kyuhyun bisa kembali kedirinya yang dulu. Mereka sarapan dalam diam.  
Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut dengan semua ini, mai dirumah besar itupun sebagian merasa takjub dengan perubahan Kyuhyun, karena selama hampir satu bulan ini Kyuhyun hanya akan mengurung diri didalam kamar, memeluk figura foto keluarga mereka dengan tatapan kosong, tapi ini lebih baik setidaknya mereka yakin sedikitidemi sedikit beban tuan muda pertama mereka-Sungmin- akan segera berkurang, mereka bisa melihat Sungmin lebih segar pagi ini, dia terlihat lebih cerah mungkin tuan muda pertama meraka benar-benar bisa tidur dengan neynyak tadi malam dan itu melegakkan. Mereka bersyukur dengan datangnya kedua gadis itu kemarin, sebagian dari mereka mengatahui apa yang terjadi saat itu. Mereka tersenyun menatap kedua tuan muda mereka, mereka benar-benar merindukkan saat-saat seperti ini, meskipun tanpa adu mulut daru keduanya tapi setidaknya salah sati dari mereka sudah mulai kembali menatap dunia nyata.  
"Hyung pergi ke kantor dulu Kyu, baik-baik dirumah ne?" Sungmin bangun dari tempatnya duduk sesegera mungkin pergi kekantor, ini masih terlalu pagi memang tapi dia ingin menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk, menikmati harinya se pagi mungkin.  
"Ne hyung," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

Sungmin segera mempersiapkan dirinya menuju kantor, tidak ada sopir yang menemaninya dia terbiasa atau membiasakan diri untuk menyetir sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mulai melajukan mobil kesayangannya.

Sungmin melihatnya, gadis itu sedang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahnya, Sungmin sempat menyernyit kemana gadis satunya? Biasanya mereka seperti sandal satu pasang. Sungmin tadi memutuskan untuk sedikt memutar jalan menuju kantornya, dan ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya dari kemarin, dia bisa bertemu gadis itu, meski dari belakang Sungmin tahu! Itu adalah gadisnya, seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi, tidak perlu siapapun untuk meyakinkannya dia dapat mengenalinya, baju seragam kebesaran dan rambut sebahu yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya sudah Sungmin ingat. Sungmin kembali tersenyum, segera melajukan mobilnya agar sejajar dengan langkah gadis itu.  
Tin…. Tin….  
Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara bunyi klakson memecah perjalannya, dia terdiam dan menengok kebelakang, sebuah mobil hitam kini tepat berada dibelakangnya, halis gadis itu bertaut, berfikir siapa orang iseng yang menganggu perjalannya yang hanya sendiri, ya! Salahkan sahabat baiknya yang kini tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan demam, padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja bahkan ketika pulang dari rumah Khyuhyun gadis itu tampak sehat.  
Mobil hitam ini maju sedikit dan berhenti tepat di depan Eunhyuk, perlahan kaca depannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang berada di dalamnya.  
"Sungmin oppa?" Sapa Eunhyuk ceria. Sungmin tersenyum.  
"Annyeong Hyukkie, mau oppa antar?" Tanya Sungmin langsung. Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah.  
"Apa boleh?" Tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja, naiklah!" Tanpa diminta dua kali Eunhyuk segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang, dia tidak mungkin duduk di belakang kan? Hey! Sungmin bukan sopirnya.  
"Mana Ryeowook?" Sungmin bertanya ketika Eunhyuk sudah duduk manis di sampingnya, senyum Eunhyuk memudar, kenapa Sungmin harus mananyakan Ryeowook?  
"Dia sedikit sakit, jadi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," jelas Eunhyuk  
"Apa? Benarkah? Bukankah dia kemarin baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa sakit? Apa kalian pulang terlalu malam?" Sungmin bertanya bertubi-tubi dan membuat Eunhyuk cemberut. Kenapa Ryeowook begitu beruntung mendapat perhatian Sungmin?  
"Tidak tahu! Kami pulang cepat kemarin, dan tadi pagi ketika aku kerumahnya untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama, eomma Kim mengatakan Ryeowook tidak enak badan!" Jelas Eunhyuk yang masih cemberut, Sungmin yang tidak dapat melihat expresi Eunhyuk karena sedang menyetir dan hanya menggumam 'oh'. Dan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk semakin kesal.  
"Oppa!"  
"Ne?"  
"Apa oppa menyukai Ryeowook?"  
"Eh?"  
"Eunhyuk-ah?"  
"Ahh sudah sampai oppa! Gomawo tumpangannya," Eunhyum sedikit lega karena ini, dia tadi merasa bodoh kenapa dirinya bisa bertanya seperti itu.  
Sungmin terpaku benar ini sudah sampai tapi dia ingin menjelaskannya, kenapa Eunhyuk bisa berfikir itu Ryeowook? Dan bukan dirinya sendiri.  
"Hyuk-ah, sebentar saja oppa mau bicara," Sungmin berkata menghentikan gerakan Eunhyuk yang akan keluar dari mobil, Eunhyuk menegang. Tidak! Dia belum siap! Dia terlalu menyukai Sungmin.  
"Eummm…. Maaf oppa hari ini aku belum mengerjakan PR, lain kali kita bicara,"  
"Tapi.."  
"Annyeong oppa! ^^"  
Eunhyuk pergi dari hadapannya tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, apa keberuntungannya hilang sampai sini? Kenapa Ryeowook? 'Apa selama ini aku lebih memperlihatkan ke arah Ryeowook?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya pelan, kenapa dia begitu bodoh menanyakan hal itu, apa ketika Sungmin akan mejawab 'ya' dia akan menerima begitu saja? Jawabannya adalah 'tidak!' Eunhyuk terlalu menyukai Sungmin, tapi dalam pikirannya adalah Sungmin pasti lebih menyukai gadis manis seperti Ryeowook. Perhatian Sungmin selama ini juga hanya tertuju pada Ryeowook. Oke kita bandingkan dirinya dan Ryeowook. Apa keunggulannya dibandingkan cewek mungil itu, apa yang harus dia banggakan agar Sungmin jatuh padanya.  
1. Manis. Ryeowook itu meski sama cerewetnya dengan dia tapi sangat manis. Kyuhyun bahkan mengakuinya. Berarti dia kalah manis dari Ryeowook.  
2. Ryeowook tampak lebih seperti Yeoja, dengan rambut panjangnya, sedangkan dirinya? Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki, dan memegang bajunya sebelum menghela nafas.  
3. Ceria? Ryeowook tak kalah ceria darinya.  
4. Pintar? Ohhh ayolah nilai-nilai Ryeowook lebih besar darinya.  
5. Suara? Ryeowook bahkan bisa membius seua orang dengan suaranya.  
6. Ahhhh dance! Benar Eunhyuk punya satu keunggulan dia bisa dance, tapi tipe seperti Sungmin mungkin akan lebih memilih gadis anggun yng manis daripada gadis hyper aktif sepertinya, mana ada gadis yang pandai dance sampai bisa salto seperti dia? Meskipun ada itu pasti jarang, dan dia menyerah. Ryeowook memang lebih unggul bahkan si iblis Kyuhyunpun mengakuinya padahal setan satu itu jarang sekali memuji orang lain.  
Haaaaaahhhhh  
Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menghela nafas, bagaimanapun Ryeowook adalah teman baiknya, jadi apapun itu dia akan tetap berteman dengan Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, dia tidak begitu sakit sebenarnya hanya sedikit pusing tetapi dia sedang malas pergi kesekolah dan sedikit tidak ingin bertemu Eunhyuk.  
Ryeowook mengingat dengan jelas kemarin tatapan mata Kyuhyun ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk. Seperti penuh kerinduan, Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata dan bertemu pandang dengan Eunhyuk mereka seperti memiliki dunia sendiri, sampai Ryeowook merasa terasing. Ryeowook bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih pada Eunhyuk sahabatnya, tapi suati keberuntungan baginya bahwa Eunhyuk adalah gadis polos yang menjurus bodoh, atau bisa juga karena Eunhyuk sudah terlebih dahulu menyukai Sungmin, jadi semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kemarin tatapan mata Eunhyuk sedikit berbeda pada Kyuhyun, bukan tatapan iba atau kasihan tapi lebih ke tatapan penuh sayang, Ryeowook tahu karena diapun seperti itu ketika menatap Kyuhyun.  
Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, untuk hari ini saja dia sedang ingin menenangkan diri, untuk hari ini saja dia ingin marah pada sahabatnya, untuk hari ini saja dia tidak ingin bertemu sahabatnya karena besok dia akan kembali bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan, ternyata dirumah sendiri dalam keadaan sadar adalah sangat membosankan. Dia merindukan sekolahnya, dia sendiri tidak habis fikir selama ini apasih yang dia lakukan selama hampir satu bulan ini? Terpuruk karena kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan menyusahkan sang kakak? Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh, dia tidak kehilangan apapun selain kedua orang tuanya, tapi Sungmin? Hyungnya kehilangan banyak sesuatu, kedua orang tua mereka, cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi, kehilangan masa mudanya, teman-teman kampusnya karena Sungmin harus meninggalkan kelas seni dan berpindah ke kelas bisnis dan belakangan Kyuhyun juga ikut menyusahkannya? Adik macam apa dia sebenarnya? Gadis itu benar dia tidak boleh egois hanya memikirkan kesedihannya sendiri, dia harus kembali setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi beban Sungmin dia tahu itu. Perlahan senyum mulai kembali terukir di bibir tebalnya. Besok dia akan memberi kejutan pada semua orang termasuk 'monyet' nakal yang kemarin sudah berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin dan memarahinya. Seringai Kyuhyun kembali terukir.  
"Tunggu saja Eunhyukkie kkk"

.

Deg..  
Hyukkie menegang entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sepertinya.  
"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Tanya salah seorang temannya, karena kegiatan Eunhyuk yg sedang menyalin PR tiba-tiba berhenti. Beruntung jam pelajaran pertama tidak ada guru jdi Eunhyuk bisa mencontek dengan tenang (p.s: jangan tiru kebiasaan buruk author! #plak)  
"Anniyo… Aku hanya merasa tidak enak sepetinya hal buruk akan terjadi padaku," ujar Eunhyuk setengah mendramatisir keadaannya. Temannya menggeleng sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat Eunhyuk.  
"Aigoooo…. Kau bahkan hanya sehari ini tidak berangkat bersama Ryeowook!" Ujar temannya. Tidak nyambung. Eunhyuk mengernyit, 'sebenarnya apa hubungannya?'

.

TBC

.  
Kkkk okeh ini ff semakin GaJe se GaJe…GaJenya kkk ga papalah yg penting di lanjut #plak okeh mungkin Chap depan yang terakhir hohohoho  
#ngilang

Oke (lagi) author mulai kehilangan semangat nulis lagi neh (gara-gara ngeliat riview) ini yang komen pada kemana si? Yang ngeliat hampir ribuan tapi yang komen cuman puluhan? Hmmmm kalo ff ini jelek tinggal bilang ajah nanti author hapus/gak akan dilanjut ^^ gomawo untuk yang udah ripiu mian ga bisa bales satu-satu ^^


End file.
